ZzirGrizz
zzirGrizz, or just Grizz, is a Colorado-based American gaming YouTuber known as the father of console montages and a pioneer in the Call of Duty montage scene. History He started out in COD 2 after seeing competitive COD 2 PC gameplay montages (Frag Movies) on YouTube. His YT channel was created 17.03.2008. He developed his own unique run and gun sniper style in COD 2. This would involve quickscoping with the reg scope Kar98 along with Noscoping at range (A previously unheard of thing). He brought out many COD 2 Montages including Thunderstruck YT. He was suposedly the first to 60 as shown in a few of his COD 2 Montages. One noteable shot was his 720 pistol switch shot on Tunisia (First ever). Then COD 4 came out and the COD community as a whole began to flourish. 2008 marked the begining of an era. Grizz created a few COD montages of reasonable repute. Then came the Matrix Trilogy. This was a trilogy of 3 Montages, spanning the 3 Modern Warfare games. Each montage was broken down into 3 parts. Between them they have amassed over 10 million views. The COD 4 Matrix montage was one of the (if not the first) themed montages. Others such as M40A3 Predator, Alien IX, and Siik SiinZ has themes for COD 4 montages. The montage featured music from Saw along with sound extracts from The Matrix movie. The famous "Bridge to Bridge" shot on Overgrown was featured in the first part of his first Matrix montage and is one of the most well know shots on COD 4. People were amazed at his ability to shoot targets without using his sniper scope. Grizz brought out a tutorial explaining his technique (The G-Shot), which was why he was so accurate at noscoping. With COD 5 came the ImpulseYT montage. This did not generate as many hits as the First Matrix montage. This woud be to a large extent because COD 5, like other notable Treyarch games,was not as popular as COD 4. They still generated an impressive 3M views however, more than any other COD 5 montage at the time. With the arival of Modern Warfare 2 the community again expanded hugely with many new names joining the community. Trickshotting became popular. These were like a new generation of Sniper Lobbies to some extent with many snipers standing in place to be hit with both complex and fancy shots from other snipers. zzirGrizz did not partake in this new sport. He instead worked on the second Matrix montage. This had the same mix of feeds, Triples and Old School trickshots as the first Matrix. The shot that was highly notable in this montage were the C4 shots. This was were Grizz threw a C4 in the air and shot it before it hit the ground causing it to kill other players. This is another example of the unique kind of clip that Grizz creates. Other people copy or continue doing the same thing whereas he thinks outside the box. This Set of 3 Montages has over 6M Views. Modern Warfare 2 was when zzirGrizz started doing map tutorials. These tutorials showed players throwing knife/tomahawk spots for initial throws along with useful wallbang spots and semtex placements. They focus mainly on Domination and show spots to throw a tomahawk that will land on a flag being captured (A, B or C) from certain points in the map. In Black Ops Grizz expanded on these slightly. Each tutorial now also had a 'Search and Destroy' challenge. This would consist of a certain spot where a knife or tomahawk must be thrown from to kill the person defusing the bomb. These could be simply a long-ranged throw or perhaps a complex series of objects that a player must bounce his projectile off. Black Ops brought sorrow to the COD community at first. For reasons best know to themselves Treyarch had decided that Quickscoping was Overpowered (OP). This lead to the removal of the perk 'Stopping Power' as well as making the majority of guns far weaker. Sniper rifles were also made to aim off centre when scoped in, thus preventing effective quickscoping. While the variable zoom was said to help it did not bring it back to its full effectiveness. However there was such an outcry that Treyarch patched Black Ops and brought quickscoping back to what Grizz says "As good as in COD 4". He proceeded to create DEFIB, edited by Agony, quote quote quote. This was a sequel of sorts to 'Impulse'. The theme was that of a defribrilator, there was for example a heartrate moniter going throught the montage. It remained steady at all times however. A good use could have been to up the heart beat in paticularly exciting bits of the montage and flatline at the end. Agony chose not to do this however. These montage recieved over 6M views by the release of MW3. So far in Modern Warfare 3 Grizz has done map tutorials and a Christmas montage. He also did a tutorial for his notorious C4 shot. This shot is now widely used in montages. His fans eagerly await the Final Part of the Matrix Trilogy. Personal Life Grizz currently lives in Cañon City in Colorado, USA with his wife, MizzGrizz. He holds regular LAN nights and has been know to consume alcohol (Bud Light being a favorite). Afiliates *Haxta IVI *Blue Snipernater Sponsors Grizz has been sponsored by Optic Gaming since 1969. He is also sponsored by Ya Boii, who gave him a customized controller among other things. Currently he is getting sponsored by Gamma Gamers, Imagine Customs and a member of the Envyus Sniping clan. MizzGrizz, his wife, is sponsored by AporiaCustoms and GFuel. Gallery 4JzmQNcF.jpeg|His old YouTube icon. Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:American YouTubers